


Добрый Хагрид

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Добряк Хагрид, озабоченный Снейп и два наблюдателя





	Добрый Хагрид

— Ну, и сколько мне еще ждать, пока ты раскачаешься, как следует? Давай же, двигайся, ленивый осел, не прикидывайся бревном! — раздраженный голос Снейпа заставил Невилла остановиться и замереть, напряженно вслушиваясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит на небольшой полянке, окруженной высокими кустами и почти полностью скрытой за ними. 

Они с Гарри возвращались из Хогсмита — Невилл неожиданно наткнулся на молодые всходы дракклоцвета, увлекся, отбирая себе на рассаду отборные экземпляры, сошел с дороги — и вот, пожалуйста, вдруг наткнулись на Снейпа.

Судя по интонациям, на очень злого и донельзя раздраженного Снейпа.

— Эй! — Гарри успокаивающе похлопал Невилла по плечу. — Похоже, Снейп опять кого-то из студентов отчитывает. До сих пор боишься его? Не надо, дружище. Мы ведь выросли из детских страхов. Да и пришлось ведь с монстрами похлеще Снейпа сражаться.

Гарри ошибался — не то чтобы Невилл продолжал бояться Снейпа... Сейчас это и вправду выглядело бы глупо. Он ведь собственными руками отрубил голову Нагини, а та уж всяко пострашнее и поопаснее Снейпа будет. 

Нет, в его отношении к Снейпу таилось кое-что другое. 

Но объяснять свои сложные чувства кому-либо Невилл не собирался.

Сам еще ни в чем не был уверен.

— Я посмотрю тихонько, что там происходит, может, кто-то нуждается в спасении от злобного монстра из слизеринских подземелий, — с тихим смешком шепнул Гарри и осторожно раздвинул ветки кустов, чтобы увидеть происходящее... 

И замер с открытым ртом, вытаращив глаза в крайнем изумлении.

Невилл заподозрил неладное — не расчленяет ли там Снейп какого-нибудь особо неудачливого студента? — и посмотрел через плечо Гарри на полянку.  
Он не смог воспринять то, что увидел, иначе, чем бред. Наверное, он перегрелся на солнце — и неважно, что сейчас осень. Осознать увиденное в качестве абсолютной реальности было просто невозможно.

Вернее, осознал-то он все почти с первых же секунд — но мозг решительно отказывался верить тому, что видели глаза.

— Твою ж блин гребаную Моргану да через стадо кентавров, — выдохнув, охарактеризовал происходящее Гарри.

Невилл не смог бы выразиться точнее. 

Он вообще дышать не мог, прикипев взглядом к голому Снейпу, с явным удовольствием насаживающемуся на огромный член Хагрида. Оказалось, Снейп был не раздражен; совсем наоборот, возбужден до крайности.

Бледное, лишенное загара тело поблескивало бисеринками пота; редкие лучи заходящего солнца, сумевшие пробиться сквозь густую листву, играли бликами на худой спине, подчеркивали тенями выступающие позвонки, во всей красе позволяли случайным свидетелям рассмотреть толстый, блестящий от смазки член, то и дело скрывающийся в покрасневшей, растянутой до невообразимых размеров дырке.

— Мерлин! Как он там помещается? Каким образом влезает в... ну, туда? Это же против всех законов природы! У Снейпа бедро не намного толще Хагридового члена! — еле слышно прошептал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от самозабвенно трахающейся парочки.

— Это магия, Гарри, — многозначительно произнес Невилл. 

Его мало заботило соответствие размеров члена Хагрида и дырки Снейпа: он никак не мог решить, стоит ли наложить на себя очищающее сразу же или сделать это чуть позже, когда он кончит еще раз.

Тем временем Снейп приподнялся, выпуская из себя член, во всей красе продемонстрировал свою растраханную дырку — и дилемма Невилла решилась сама собой: от этого развратного зрелища он немедленно кончил во второй раз.

Продолжая наблюдать за тем, как Снейп поворачивается спиной к Хагриду, как натягивается на его член снова, ворча, чтобы тот двигался живее и засаживал поглубже, Невилл вскоре и думать забыл про очищающее заклинание: он просто наслаждался чудесным волшебным зрелищем вместо того, чтобы заморачиваться ерундой. 

Похоже, кончить ему предстояло еще не раз: Снейп останавливаться не собирался, а послушный его приказам Хагрид явно готов был трахаться хоть весь день. 

Хагрид старательно мял своей громадной ручищей Снейпу яйца, поглаживал его костлявые бедра, неразборчиво мычал в унисон с громкими стонами и грязными ругательствами Снейпа. Они удивительно гармонично смотрелись вместе: неторопливо и ритмично двигающийся волосатый гигант и оседлавший его энергичный, гибкий и подвижный Снейп.

А Гарри и Невилл завороженно наблюдали, как задорно подпрыгивает тонкий и длинный член Снейпа, а его втянутый тощий живот наполняется, когда член Хагрида оказывается внутри полностью.

А позже удивлялись количеству спермы, вытекающей из дырки Снейпа, когда тот наконец-то позволил Хагриду кончить.

— Доброта Хагрида не имеет границ, — признал Гарри, когда они бесшумно покинули веселую полянку и неторопливо возвращались в Хогвартс. — Я тоже глубоко уважаю и ценю Снейпа, но если бы он попросил о подобной услуге меня... Я б не смог. А вот добряк Хагрид не отказал, видел?

Невилл только пожал плечами в ответ — он обдумывал, появится ли у него шанс, если удастся найти возможность увеличить свой член до размера Хагрида. А насчет доброты...

Невилл ведь тоже считался среди волшебников добряком. 

И готов был предложить Снейпу не только доброту, но и предоставить в его распоряжение свои душу, тело и всю пылкость молодости.

Он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы Снейп не отказался от этого щедрого предложения.

А пока Невилл поищет способ, чтобы увеличить себе член.


End file.
